Biscuit
Nen Strike Type: Auto skill Biscuit's basic skill that deals damage to an enemy in the front. Level 1: Deal damage equal to 450% of caster's Attack. Level 2: Deal damage equal to 500% of caster's Attack. Level 3: Deal damage equal to 550% of caster's Attack. Level 4: Deal damage equal to 600% of caster's Attack. Level 5: Deal damage equal to 650% of caster's Attack. Level 6: Deal damage equal to 700% of caster's Attack. Level 7: Deal damage equal to 750% of caster's Attack. Level 8: Deal damage equal to 800% of caster's Attack. ---- Piano Massage Type: Active skill Strike 3 times and sunder enemies in the front. Make all enemies exhausted and also increase all allies' attack. Level 1: Deal damage equal to 515% of caster's attack. Increase all allies' attack by 23% for 8.5 seconds. Level 2: Deal damage equal to 530% of caster's attack. Increase all allies' attack by 26% for 9''' seconds. '''Level 3: Deal damage equal to 545% of caster's attack. Increase all allies' attack by 29% for 9.5 seconds. Also, there is a 86% chance to make enemies exhausted for 15 seconds, reducing their healing effect by 65% Level 4: Deal damage equal to 560% of caster's attack. Increase all allies' attack by 32% for 10 seconds. Also, there is a 88% chance to make enemies exhausted for 15 seconds, reducing their healing effect by 70%. Level 5: Deal damage equal to 575% of caster's attack. There is a 50% chance to reduce the front enemies' defense by 30% for 10.5 seconds. Increase all allies' attack by 35% for 10.5 seconds. Also, there is a 90% chance to make enemies exhausted for 15 seconds, reducing their healing effect by 75% Level 6: Deal damage equal to 590% of caster's attack. There is a 50% chance to reduce the front enemies' defense by 34% for 11.2 seconds. Increase all allies' attack by 38% for 11 seconds. Also, there is a 92% chance to make enemies exhausted for 15 seconds, reducing their healing effect by 80% Level 7: Deal damage equal to 605% of caster's attack. There is a 50% chance to reduce the front enemies' defense by 38% for 11.9 seconds. Increase all allies' attack by 44% for 12 seconds. Also, there is a 94% chance to make enemies exhausted for 15 seconds, reducing their healing effect by 85%. Level 8: Deal damage equal to 620% of caster's attack. There is a 50% chance to reduce the front enemies' defense by 42% for 12.6 seconds. Increase all allies' attack by 50% for 13 seconds. Also, there is a 96% chance to make enemies exhausted for 15 seconds, reducing their healing effect by 90%. ---- Love for Beauty Type: Passive skill Whenever this hunter casts an active skill, immediatly heal all the allies (this healing isn't affected by exhausted status). Level 1: Heal all the allies for 4.5% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 2: Heal all the allies for 6% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 3: Heal all the allies for 7.5% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 4: Heal all the allies for 9% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 5: Heal all the allies for 10.5% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 6: Heal all the allies for 12% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 7: Heal all the allies for 13.5% of Biscuit's Max HP. Level 8: Heal all the allies for 15% of Biscuit's Max HP. ---- Magical Esthetician Type: Awakening skill Gain an invulnerable shield every once in a while. Level 1: Every 20 seconds, gain an invulnerable shield that lasts for 2.5 seconds. Level 2: Every 20 seconds, gain an invulnerable shield that lasts for 3.5 seconds. Level 3: Every 20 seconds, gain an invulnerable shield that lasts for 4.5 seconds. Level 4: Every 20 seconds, gain an invulnerable shield that lasts for 5.5 seconds. Level 5: Every 20 seconds, gain an invulnerable shield that lasts for 6.5 seconds. ---- =Collection= Shappeshifting Costume : Increase the healing amount of active skill from allies by 10% in battle, and also increasing all allies' defense by 15% for 4.5 seconds. Augmente la quantité de soin liée à l'active skill de 10% pour les alliés, augmente également la défense des alliés de 15% durant 4.5 secondes. ---- =Breakthrough skills= ---- =Card set up proposition= Most of the players are setting HP cards on Biscuit to optimize her healing based on her own HP. Should you play her in your main line-up, consider giving her some DEF/Effect resist and speed as well. La plupart des joueurs choisissent les cartes HP pour optimiser son heal basé sur ses propres HP. ''Si vous souhaitez la jouer en line-up, n'hésitez pas à lui ajouter de la défense, de la vitesse et de l'effect resist. '' ---- =Hunters with close skills= Healing Morel and Pariston for group healing / Leolio for strong solo heal. Exhaust Komugi Boost Attack Palm / Alluka Sunder Razor